Cross Dimensional Gear
by Hayane234
Summary: This is the latest story to come from my mind. Where giant pink beam shooting white devils are abound and 5 legged goat/lion things are getting crushed or almost killed on a daily basis. Let's see how a 7 year girl can cope in a world full of magic and cyborgs.
1. Standby Ready

Welcome everyone Hayane234 here once again with a new story. This one is based around Mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha and Koukaku no pandora. The story takes place a few months after StrikerS and after the first season of Pandora.

SW: COTHS has finished the rewritten phase and Will be re-released sometime soon, so please be patient and for now enjoy the story!

* * *

"Mama, where are we going?" an excited voice said

"Well I guess it's alright to tell her now. Right dear" another voice said

"Of course honey, go ahead" a 3rd voice said

Meet the Miyanaga family. Akemi, a 35 year old brown haired and eyed woman, Atsushi, a 34 year old blue haired red eyed man and lastly their daughter Maki who is a 7 year old light blue haired and eyed hyperactive young girl.

The reason why the family is traveling goes back to earlier in the morning. Where Akemi told the family that they were going out today and as expected Maki couldn't sit still with excitement. But she was quickly calmed down as breakfast was shortly laid out upon the table.

Once they were finished with breakfast the family started packing for the trip and pretty soon they had loaded up the car and had left their home. Almost immediately, due to car rules, Maki had settled down in the back seat of the car. But eventually the desire to know where she was going, riled her up a little bit and thus we are now up to where she asked her question. Let's see the answer shall we.

"Well Maki we're going to see our old friends the Takamichi's" she replied causing Maki to go wide eyed in excitement

"You mean I get to see Nanoha-nee, Fate-nee and the others again" she asked

"Yep" Akemi said back

"Yippee!" Maki said excitedly getting a giggle from her parents

"Calm down dear, we'll be there soon" Akemi said trying to sooth her daughter

"Okay" she replied

It was another few hours before they arrived at their destination and so as they parked the car and started walking they eventually arrived at a quaint cafe known as Midori-ya. Once the family had entered they were seated by one of the staff and then they quickly made their orders. Maki really loved this place, seeing as it was one of the very few places that she would be completely calm.

"Here's your order" A voice said snapping the group out of their musing

"Aunty Momoko!" Maki said cheerfully as she saw who delivered their food

"Ufufu… hello Maki-chan are you doing well?" she asked

"Maki is doing fine" she replied getting a giggle from Momoko and her parents

"And how are you Akemi, Atsushi?" Momoko asked

"We're doing fine, what about you and the others" Akemi asked back

"Just great and the others are in the back. You can see them when you're finished" Momoko said before walking away leaving the family to eat their meal.

After they finished eating, one of the staff members led the group to the back of the cafe and through a door in the the main part of the house. Where everyone was waiting for them and of course Maki couldn't help but run over and hug both Nanoha and Fate and well laughs were made all around at Maki's antics.

Once Maki had settled down, everyone had started chatting with each other mainly to catch up with what has happened in each family's lives since they saw each other last. As for Maki though a certain girl had caught her eye, she was a little bit smaller then her and had blonde hair. But the most attention grabbing thing was her eyes. She had a heterochromia with red in her left eye and green in her right eye. It was then that Nanoha noticed and decided to speak up.

"Vivio, why don't you introduce yourself to Maki-chan" she said giving the girl a nudge

"H-hi I'm Vivio Takamachi. I-it's nice to meet you" Vivio said shyly

"Greetings Vivio, my name is Maki Miyanaga. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Maki said giving a small curtsy. This perfect example of mannerism cause the room to go silent in awe

"You taught her well Akemi" Momoko said whilst the others nodded in agreement

"She maybe a hyperactive runaround, but she can act properly when she has too" Akemi said giggling

"Kaa-san!" Maki whined whilst going red face in embarrassment, which caused Vivio to break out in laughter and soon after so did she.

After their introductions to each other, the two children went off to another part of the house in order to play and as a result over the next few hours they had become quite good friends. But it was time for the next of the day's events to come into play.

"Maki can you come here a second please" Akemi asked from the hallway

"Okay" she replied before she came into the living room with Vivio in tow before taking a seat

"Okay my dear. What would you say to staying the night here whilst me and your father go out to dinner with your Aunty Momoko and Uncle Shiro?" Akemi asked to which the two children could only squeal in happiness and hug each other in delight

"I take that as I yes then?" she asked again to which Akemi got furious nodding back in response

"Alrighty then" Atsushi said with a smile on his face.

A few hours later the group of four left the Takamachi resident and headed off to the restaurant where they will be having their meal, as for the girls they were happily playing together under the watchful eye of Nanoha's ferret Yunno. But it was at this time that the gears of fate would start to turn for young Maki and a single phone call would be the trigger.

 ***RING**RING**RING***

"I'll get that" Nanoha said heading over to the phone and picking it up

"hello… Okay.. WHAT!?... we are on our way" she said before putting the phone down

"Maki, Vivio put your coats on we are heading to the hospital"

"Why Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked

"Your grandparents have received medium injuries and as for your parents Maki they are in intensive care" Nanoha said as calm as she could but the two children could tell her voice was laced with worry and as they made their way to the hospital. Vivio and Maki couldn't hold it anymore and started crying holding each close as they worried for the safety of their family members .

Once the trio arrived at the hospital nanoha went straight to the front desk and asked were both families were located and she got in the form of a reply was that her parents where in the recovery ward whilst Maki's were in the emergency operating theatre.

Whilst the three of them were having something to drink a nurse came over and told them the story of what transpired at the restaurant. It seemed as if one the staff members went berserk and started shooting up the place.

The four of them managed to protect most of the others by flipping tables unfortunately Shiro and Momoka were unlucky as they both got shot in the arm and leg respectively whilst Akemi and Atsushi came off worse as they both tried to distract the gunman from shooting anymore. But they got shot a few time each but not before Atsushi managed to take the gunman down.

The three of them were shocked and Maki burst out crying fraught with worry and all Nanoha and Vivio could do was hold her hands tightly and try and comfort her. It was then that they all heard a dinging sound and when they looked to see where the sound had come from they saw that the light above the emergency room went out and shortly after a surgeon came out of the doors and walked over to the group.

"I'm sorry young one, the damage was far too much for their bodies to take" He said as he laid his hand on Maki's shoulder to which she could only lock up and not move. Nanoha then embraced her in a hug and held her tightly.

"Let it all out, don't bottle it inside it will only cause you more pain" at these words the floodgates were opened once more and Maki cried her heart out, even when she got back to the cafe and finally went to sleep she still cried. Vivio spent the night with Maki in order to comfort her.

A week later and the funeral was held, Maki hoped against hope that this was all an illusion and that her parents were not dead. But she knew once they were buried that they were gone forever and once again the howling of a broken heart was let loose once more.

A few days later we now see a despondent Maki curled up in a ball sitting on her bed in the Takamachi house. All she did when she left the room was eat and use the bathroom. Let's see how she is doing.

 ***Maki***

"Maki-chan!" A voice said gaining my attention and I looked up to see…

"Yes Vivi-chan" I said with the tone of a flat tire

"No! I want the Maki-chan I first met all those weeks ago" she exclaimed

"It is me" I replied flatly

"No you are not. The Maki-chan I know wouldn't wallow around in self pity. Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this now would they!" she yelled.

This was the wakeup call I needed, my parents would not want to see me like this and so I punched myself hard in the cheek.

"Maki-chan.." Vivio said worriedly before I grabbed her in a hug

"Thank you Vivi-chan" I said as she returned the hug before she ran out of the room it was then that I got off my bed and went to fix my cheek mark and so I looked for some medical supplies and it was then that someone came into the room.

"I see you are back to your old self again Maki" a voice said causing me to turn around to see…

"Yes Nanoha-nee, I was being a big stupid"

"Don't you dare say that again, it's normal for you to feel the way you did especially dealing with your grief" Nanoha said in a stern tone

"S-sorry" I replied

"It's okay Maki-chan. Beside that's not what I want to talk you about… you see due to certain circumstances I have the legal rights to adopt you" After hearing those words I went wide-eyed in shock

"Y-you would be my m-mother?" I stammered out to which I got a nod in return to which I felt tears run down my face, not tears of grief but tears of joy, before I ran over hugged and yelled

"Nanoha-mama!"

It took Kaa-san a little while in order to calm me down before she decided to speak again.

"Okay Maki-chan I have two questions to ask you. The first being is that you will have two mothers, both me and Fate-chan. Are you okay with this?" mama asked me

"I can manage to get used to it" I replied

"Ok. then now before I ask you the second question I must tell you something." she paused "Well, I am mage."

"Nanoha-mama, I want to believe you but it is little hard to believe what you have just said to me. Can you prove it to me please?" I asked to which she smiled

"Well I knew you wouldn't believe me so easily, but I will show you" she replied before touching her necklace

" **Raising Heart Exelion! Set up!** " she said and gem relied in english **[Stand by! Ready! Set up!],** Mama was then surrounded by a ball of pink pink light which got me worried. Moments later however there mama was dressed a white and blue outfit and in her left hand she was holding a staff. "So I hope this is enough proof." she said with grin on her face.

I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say, before me stood a real mahou shoujo, I thought that they had only existed in anime but still! Magic was real!

"Earth to Maki!" I heard her say

"Ah, sorry mama, I got a little overwhelmed." I said rubbing the back of my head

"It's alright take your time" she replied and so I went to the bathroom in order cool off a little bit before heading back into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Nanoha-mama what was the other question you wanted to ask?" I asked

"Ah right. You see Maki I'm part of an interdimensional organization know as the Time-Space Administration Bureau or TSAB for short. My parents, brother and sister live here on earth and we live on the TSAB's capital planet Mid-childa so in turn you will live there with us, and from mine, Fate's and raising heart's observations you have a large amount of magical potential so you will go to magical school in order to learn magic properly alongside Vivio. Also if you want to join the TSAB as an officer there is proper training available. Do you want to..."

"Mama, you tell me that I will have a family, that I can become a mage myself, and will live on another more technologically advanced planet. It will be hard for me to adjust and adapt but I will promise I will pull through. So in the end how could I disagree?" I said whilst grining before mama pulled me into a hug whilst she started crying in happiness before she said

"I am so glad! But I have last question, are you going to be okay leaving your old surname behind?"

"It will be hard to leave my previous surname behind but as an anime I watched once said ' _As long as time itself exists and we remember them in our hearts. Then they are never truly gone_ ' and now I have a new family to be with, you, Fate-mama and my new little sister Vivio. So I can safely say that I am ready to move on" I said with a smile on my face.

 ***General***

After another round of hugs the two of them left the room and headed downstairs to tell everyone the good news and there was congratulations all around for the newly named Maki Takamachi, especially as Vivio dog piled her new elder sister in happiness, and as a result a huge party was held to celebrate and well let's just say a certain duo became rather pudgy after stuffing their faces with the wonderful food which gave Nanoha and Fate the perfect chance to take a family photo together..

It was then time for bed and there was a surprise in store for Maki as for the first time in a long time, for her, the four of them slept together as a family and as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Maki silently prayed for the well being of her parents before sleep finally took hold.

The next day after breakfast the new family, after saying goodbye to everyone else, made their way to a nearby park and once they got the the lakeside they huddled up. Which confused Maki as she wondered what they were doing here but her question was soon answered as a bright flash consumed the group and when it died down Maki opened her eyes see saw they were no longer in the outdoors but in a large metal corridor.

It was then that the feeling of nausea overwhelmed her but luckily Vivio was there to help by holding Maki up with her arm over the shoulder.

"Don't worry everyone becomes like this after they use transportation magic for the first time" Vivio said happily to which Maki smiled weakly in return.

The group then made their way through the corridor whilst Fate explained where there were. They were on the LX Class warship Behemoth and there were on their way to the TSAB main HQ in the interdimensional sea. When they reached the bridge Maki could only go wide-eyed in wonder at the size of the place which elicited some giggles from her family.

"Good to see you have made it safely" a voice said gaining the attention of the group

"Ah Admiral chrono thanks for the lift" Nanoha said

"Maki this is Admiral Chrono Harlaown, a long time friend and my elder brother" Fate said before Maki turned towards the man

"Greeting Admiral Harlaown. My name is Maki Takamachi and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said once again giving a small curtsy

"Well behaved isn't she" Chrono said with a light hearted chuckle.

As the ship started to move through the interdimensional sea, Maki could have sworn that she saw a massive red dragon doing what seemed to be bike stunts. But after she rubbed her eyes it was gone, she chalked it up to her mind playing tricks on her.

The hours passed and after some rest in the living quarters, the group headed back to the bridge and Maki could only go wide-eyed in wonder. As there in front of the ship was a massive building far larger than she had even thought possible.

"Wow it looks like a giant morningstar" Maki said

"What's a morningstar?" Vivio asked

"A morningstar is a handheld weapon made up of a wooden/iron shaft and a large iron spiked ball on the top" Maki replied getting a nod of understanding in response

A few minutes later the ship had docked at the station and after saying goodbye to Chrono and sorting out of few documents. The family went on a transport shuttle heading for Midchilda and its capital Cranagan. Once they arrived at the spaceport they all took a taxi and Maki couldn't help but look around her new home eliciting quite a few giggles from her family members.

 ***Maki***

It had been roughly 25 minutes since we left the spaceport and soon we arrived at a big building along the riverside. Nanoha-mama gave me a push toward the entrance and so we all went in as I followed closely to make sure I didn't get lost. All the while whilst we we walking I could feel a very weird tingling feeling from inside my body, this has happened once before back on earth and it quickly went away but I could still feel it slightly as a certain memory came back from the depths of my mind. We then entered the room and a saw that there were a large amount of people inside and well my mind was blown at how they all looked.

The introductions were then carried out and boy it took awhile and we were now on the last group of people. I must admit I was worried about the people I was meeting but my worries were dealt with. Seeing as how kind and welcoming everyone was.

"My name is Subaru Nakajima and these are my sisters Ginga, Cinque, Sein, Otto, Nove, Dieci, Wendi and lastly Deed. We are a bit different than normal humans you see we are known as combat cyborgs." she said

"Combat cyborgs? Ah... Bioroids" I said making the connection

"Bioroid? What's that" Wendi asked

"Well it's a term that describes a person who is half human and half machine" I replied

"I guess it's another way to describe what we are" Cinque said getting nods all around.

I then started to feel quite hot and suddenly I started screaming in pain as the memories from before came back to the surface, I then felt something breaking as everything suddenly went back to normal.

"Maki are you okay" Nanoha-mama said as she rushed over and hugged me

"I'm okay Nanoha-mama, in fact I feel fine" I said as Shamal-sensei came over and gave me a once over

"How is she Shamal?" Aunty Hayate asked

"There is no cause for concern, it seems our little Maki here had her Linker core have a bit of a jump start due to the increase in mana" she said as everyone sighed in relief

"Owie" I said gaining the attention of everyone. I then felt something resting on my back and when I reached and pulled whatever it was in front of me, I became confused.

"A book? that wasn't there before" Fate-mama said as I started poking it but nothing happened.

"Well I guess we can solve the mystery of the book another time seeing as it's getting late" Vita said getting nods all around

"Before we go can I ask a question Aunty Hayate"

"Of course go ahead Maki" she replied with a smile

"Why does Zafira look like a Fenrir?" I asked

"What's a Fenrir?" asked Signum

I then took a book out of my bag and opened it to a page and showed it to everyone

"Wow you really do look like one Zafira" Vita said as the book was passed around the room before I put it away in my bag

"Yep he sure does" Aunty Hayate said giggling before the whole room broke out in laughter.

After everyone calmed down we all left the building and parted ways heading to our respective, and in my case new, homes. Once we arrived is was already dark and so we had a quick dinner before Vivio led me to my room and helped me settle in. Once that was done it was time for a bath and my god it was fun. But alas the time for bed was nigh and so after saying goodnight I jumped into my bed and slowly drifted off into a wonderful sleep.

 ***General***

Whilst Maki was sleeping, the book she had gotten earlier had started to glow and the clasp on its side had become undone, but just as fast as the shine from the book had started it vanished. The book no longer moved but if we get closer we can hear a voice say…

[Master…]


	2. Get set

It had been almost two weeks of settling in and getting used to Midchilda and here we come to see that today had started early for Maki, not by her own choice though mind you, she still hadn't adjusted to the time difference between Midchilda and Earth yet and as a result she was up at 4:00am and she couldn't get back to sleep. She was however getting slowly better at adjusting though.

Maki decided to have a look at the book she had gotten two weeks ago and so off downstairs into the living room she went with said book in tow. It was only then that she noticed, when she put the book down on the table, that the clasp was now open. Her curiosity had started to get the better of her and so Maki tried to open the book but it started to move getting more and more shaky and before long…..

 ***Maki***

[Master!] A voice said before the book opened on its own and what popped out of it made me go wide eyed in shock. There sitting on the book was a light blue haired and eyed really small girl wearing a white sundress.

[Master?] she asked

"I'm your master?" I asked pointing to myself

[Yes, you are my master. As you are the descendant of my previous one] she said confusing me

"Before we continue, may I ask your name"

[Please forgive me Master, my name is Maya]

"Well Maya my name is Maki, it is nice to meet you" I said holding out my finger to shake with Maya to which she readily accepted

"Okay so Maya could you please elaborate on what you meant by me being a descendant of someone" Maya then seemed to lock up for a few moments before speaking again

[I'm sorry Master but the files have been corrupted and lost over time, all I know is that you are a descendant of her] she said sadly to which I filed away a mental note to see if I can do some research at a later date.

"Okay we'll do with that problem later, Can you please tell what I can do with your help Maya" I said kindly to which she perked up

[Master did you have and weird feelings like a pulse?] she asked

"Yeah I have. Once before on earth and another one about two weeks ago when I arrived here on Midchilda" I replied

[Well Master that is part of my primary function, I am the main administrator for the Belkan storage facility, which is the book I'm sitting on, known as the infinite armoury]

"Armoury? You mean like weapons and stuff"

[Mainly guns Master, from the age of Belka to the present day. Those pulses you felt were part of a location and storage spell of all data pertaining to guns and what they were attached too. For example a plane. The pulse on the planet you called Earth recorded all details of guns from there and as for the one here….]

"It performed the same task"

[Correct]

"What about the Belkan guns then?"

[They were pre-recorded before the earth pulse was fired… Master you seem to be taking this quite well]

"Oh trust me I am surprised at all this and that I'm not freaking out, but what's the point in freaking out at something that is beyond your control" I said calmly

[Master has some wise words] Maya said as she looked at me starry eyed causing me to giggle before I turned into serious mode

"Maya is there any restrictions I should know about?"

[Yes. Master you are the only person allowed to summon said weapons. Other people can use them but only if you give them permission too. Magic spells and use of the cartridge system can only be used with said weapons, no live rounds are permitted for use. The larger the gun and what it's attached to is locked into stages and you will be able to access them as you practice with the armoury and lastly, In the case of the book/me or you Master being hurt in any way, the connection between us is severed and can only be reactivated by you Master] she finished saying out of breath.

I then used the bottle cap from my bottle and filled it with some water before handing it to Maya to which she gulped it down in one go

[Thank you Master I needed that] she said

"You are most welcome Maya and I'm glad that you have told me about the restrictions you have as it has settled some of my worries that I may go nuts if I summon the wrong thing" I said smiling

"Yes we are truly thankful for the information you have given us Maya" A voice said as the lights turn on and we turn to see, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, a sleepy Vivio and lastly Aunty Hayate via a video call.

This caused me to panic and shake in worry about what I had did and I curled up into a ball in response, but I was quickly wrapped in a hug by all three of them which made me calm down.

"Don't worry Maki, you did the right thing finding out all of the information about the book and Maya. But next time wake us up before you do this again okay" Nanoha-mama said as she flicked my nose playfully

"Okay mama" I replied whilst everyone giggled

"Right... Hayate what do you think we should do?" Fate-mama asked

"Before I make a proper decision I think we need to see what the two of them can do" Aunty Hayate said

"So a field test then"

"Yep"

"Okay then where shall we meet up?"

"How about we meet up at the Saint church and perform the test there?" She asked as we all nodded in response

"Okay then we will meet up after lunch at the Saint church" Aunty Hayate said before saying goodbye to us.

 ***General***

The morning passed quite quickly for the family and their new member. Maya was welcomed warmly and she joined the others for breakfast. Maki couldn't help giggle as she saw Maya try and put a small tomato fully into her mouth and when she did she looked like a squirrel. This caused uncontrollable giggles that eventually burst into full blown laughter. Which caused Maya to go red faced in embarrassment.

After breakfast the hours had flown by and pretty much lunch had been and gone and pretty soon everyone had jumped in the car and were on their way to the saint church.

 ***Maki***

As we were getting closer to the Saint church I couldn't help but get excited and it seems my excitement had rubbed off on Vivio as she was chatting with Maya the whole way here. Which honestly made me smile. But when I turned and looked out of the car window my jaw dropped.

All I could see was a giant gold and purple spaceship just hovering in place nearby the church. I was going to ask about it but when I saw Vivio looking looking upset, I ruffled her hair and smiled at her making a mental note to leave the subject alone until she was ready to tell me.

A few minutes later and we arrived at the Saint church and we were met by Sister Schach after which we we lead into one of the large training areas. Where everyone was waiting. As we were seated Aunty Hayate had explained to she had told everyone what she had heard from this morning in order to keep everyone up to date.

I was okay with this seeing as everyone needed to be told rather quickly and I would have had the truth been told sooner rather than later. Before I was to have a go with Maya it seems that everyone wanted to show off what they could do and my god I literally couldn't keep my mouth of the floor.

The amount of flashes, bangs, colours and varieties of spells that were being used was simply mind blowing. I couldn't help but think that I could be like that someday. After everyone was finished with their demonstrations they decided to take a quick break whilst they set up a shooting target for me to well shoot at seeing as it was my turn coming really soon.

After conversing with Maya a little bit beforehand and finding out what my current size limit for summoning was at the present time. I then headed off to the staging area whilst thinking of what gun I could use to start with, all the while I was still thinking about the moves mama and the others pulled off earlier, it was then that a gun came to mind and I smiled to myself knowing what to do and so I took a kneeling position putting two stop blocks behind my feet to help with blastback.

I then summoned my gun of choice which was a rather ornate looking flintlock style long barrel pistol, that was primarily black, white and gold with two white wings on top of the rear of the barrel. It seemed that Uncle Yuuno had started to make notes on what I was doing whilst Shari-san had started to take some measurements with her equipment.

"Sky Lance Culmurth, Standby" I said as the magical energy started charging as a teal belkan magic seal appeared beneath me and at the tip of the barrel

"Garnet spark!" I yelled causing the gun to release a large beam of red magical energy towards the target before it exploded. Everyone, include myself, had shielded themselves from the blast and once the smoke had cleared from the target zone… well there was no target to speak of. There was literally nothing there except a large dent in the hill behind where the target used to be.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that from a first timer" Nove said smiling approvingly

"You can say that again" Wendi added

"Shari was level was that spell" Aunty Hayate asked

"Ummm… One moment please" she replied whilst going over her instruments

"Okay… the rank of that spell, Garnet spark, was AA+. Just one rank below your Divine Buster Nanoha" Shari said shocking everyone

"She really is your daughter huh" Uncle Chrono teased as mama went red faced in embarrassment

But I knew I could do more, so I took the firing position again which gained the attention of everyone

"Maki-nee what are you doing?" Vivio asked

"This. Cartridge load, Garnet spark MAX!" I yelled as my magic collected in a huge sphere before it fired again releasing a larger beam than before and once again when the smoke cleared the dent was now a mini tunnel in the hillside.

"S-Shari…" Fate-mama asked

"That was AAA+ rank" she replied as she fixed her glasses position on her nose. The crowd was stunned silent at what I had just pulled off. But I was starting to feel woozy and started to sway

"Nee-chan!" Vivio yelled as she snapped out of it and rushed over as she managed to grab me before I hit the ground

"Thanks Vivio" I said.

Shamal-sensei then came over and gave me a once over and she reported that I was a bit exhausted from using too much magic and I should fully recover in about 30 mins or so, much to the relief of everyone present.

[Master] Maya asked

"Yes Maya"

[Ummm I have compiled data from today's test and I was wondering if it was okay for me to give the result to Shari-san] I thought about this and gave her the go ahead and so she floated over to where Shari was and they started their work.

After I had recovered the test were resumed, but this time without the magical explosions. All I had to do thankfully was summon different guns and put them away again and everyone was shocked at the variety I could summon until someone decided to up the ante a little a bit

"Arggh... enough with the small stuff I want see something bigger already" Nove said frustrated and that got me a little worried as everyone started nodding their heads in agreement

"Yeah guess you're right"

"Nanoha-mama! Not you too!" I said shocked but all mama could do was rub the back of her head sheepishly

"Nee-chan pwease" Vivio said giving me her puppy dog eyes

"Fine… Just knock it off already!" I yelled

[Master if you are going to summon something of a large calibre. I think I need to teach you about adult mode first] Maya said

"True, I won't be able to drive something at my current size… Can you teach me Maya?" I asked

[Of course master] she said smiling in return.

After explaining to me what I needed to do. Once the spell was complete I looked like an older version of myself with my hair tied up in twin dangos with the rest in two twin tails and my barrier jacket looking like a combination of Nanoha-mama's and Subaru-nee's. Everyone liked what they saw and so I did some stretches in order to get used to this form.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once. do you really want this?" I asked

"YES!" Everyone yelled happily

"Alright then I know just what to bring out to play and don't say I didn't warn you" I said running off around the corner with Maya in tow leaving everyone confused as to what I said.

"Okay Maya let's do this"

[Yes master]

The information for larger gun summoning was then added to my mind via maya touching my forehead with her finger and once I fully understood the basics of the spell I got to work and within a few moment there standing in front of me was the object wanted to bring out. After a Quick rest in order to recover some of my magic I hopped in and started her up.

 ***Vivio***

It was quite quiet for a little while whilst we were waiting for Maki-nee and then all of a sudden the thunderous roar of something pierced the air and it honestly frightened me quite badly and as a result I hid behind Nanoha-mama and she started to calm me down.

The noise started to get louder as it seemed to be getting closer and then around the corner of the building out came a rather large yellow thing and it was heading straight towards us which got me even more scared but it stopped just a few meters away.

"Vivi-chan don't worry it's not going to harm you" A voice said

"Maki-nee!" I said happily as she got out of the yellow thing and hopped on the ground to which I ran over and hugged her.

"Well you said you wanted to see something big, well here you are" Maki-nee said to which I looked around and saw everyone else baring Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama and Aunty Hayate had shocked looks on their faces.

"What is this thing?" Wendi-nee asked

"This 'thing' is known as the Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger Ausf. E or known simply as the Tiger to the people of the time period..."

Maki-nee then went on to give a short and brief history on the tiger tank and its main armament the 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 gun and she was going to explain more but most of us managed to talk her out of it. She pouted at this though but quickly got over it.

We then decided to have a one round shot of the cannon and literally the noise as well as the mini tunnel becoming a full blown one made all of our jaws hit the floor. Once we came out of our shock it was riding time. Everyone got a ride in the tank and soon after everyone had had a go it was starting to get late.

 ***Maki***

"Okay Maki its getting late so can you put the tank away now please" Aunty Hayate asked to which I face-tanked and rubbed my head due to the pain

"What was that for" Subaru asked

"Did you lot seriously forget the warning I gave earlier" I asked

"Warning… what warning?"

"oh for the love of peterbuilt… The warning about the requirements for summoning larger weapons being that in my current state the weapons have to stay out for 24 hours before they can be returned to the armoury! I guess everyone was to eager to see a larger gun that you all glanced over that fact" I yelled

It was then that they all went wide eyed in shock in realisation that the warning was given earlier. They then all turned towards Nove-nee since she was the cause for this problem in the first place and all she could do was rub the back of her head sheepishly before she bowed in apology for her mistake causing everyone to sigh in unison.

"Well what are we gonna do then.. I mean we can't leave it here at the church" cinque-nee said before everyone started to brainstorm ideas but we eventually couldn't come up with anything. I was then that I noticed a rather large shed nearby the firing range.

"Knight Carim, is it okay for me to use the shed overnight in order to store the tiger?" I asked to which she pondered for a few moments before she spoke

"That seems like a sound Idea but where will you sleep?" she asked back

"Well if it's okay with you knight Carim, could I possibly stay in one of the main dorms?"

"I want stay with Nee-chan" Vivio said causing me to giggle

"Well there are some spare rooms available so it shouldn't be problem. But only if your parents agree to it first" Carim said chuckling softly

"I'm okay with the two of them here, besides imagine the headache that the tiger would cause if we bought it home with us" Nanoha-mama said

"I agree on that one" Fate-mama added

 ***General***

The next day went rather quickly for the group as for most of the morning, seeing as the tiger couldn't be put away until later in the afternoon and so Maki and Vivio got a taste of what magic lesson would be like when they eventually went to magic school and as plus Carim was the one who was teaching them alongside Schach.


	3. Cyberize

It had been a few weeks since the test run at the church and a few days since the start of a series of proper tests that were being carried out for me, Maya and the infinite armoury to make sure that everything was okay and that I was under no stress from the book.

The tests so far have been okay with a few hiccups here and there, but I did have to let Nanoha-mama know that my arms were starting to give out and seeing as we were on Michilda and not earth, my arms wouldn't be able to be repaired or replaced easily.

The whole family was getting worried about it and so Nanoha-mama stated that she would get on the matter and try and find a solution as quickly as she could with Fate-mama chiming in saying that she would help as well. Vivio also gave me some comfort and support. I was truly grateful to my family's help and was looking forward to how my situation would be solved.

Anyway back to today Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama had left with Maya in tow in order to perform the final part of the tests and so as a result me and Vivio had the run of the house and we could pretty much do what we wanted to do and that meant a lazy day! We did have to listen out for a package coming early in the morning though.

And boy when the package arrived the two of us were in for a shock as we were both honestly expected maybe a medium sized box that we would have to answer the door for, not two freaking huge wooden crates sitting there in the driveway.

"Nee-chan.." Vivio worriedly said

"I'm gonna check them out" I said before walking cautiously around the crates and giving them a once over before coming round to the front again and taking notice of a packet tacked to the front of the crate.

After pulling it off I opened it and alongside Vivio we read the documentation together and to our surprise there were ID cards for the two of us and reading the documentation further it explained that these were some kind of proof of ownership for two helper robots called…

"gertsecomma? What kind of name is that?" Vivio asked

"I have no idea Vivi-chi" I replied.

We then heard some creaking and then a loud whoosh and we tuned just in time to see the crates come apart and throw up a dust cloud and once the cloud had cleared there were two large white eggs on four wheeled appendages just standing there doing absolutely nothing.

The two of us approached the gertsecomma's and all of a sudden their singular eyes opened causing us to jump in surprise. They then started to make some weird beeping sound before turning towards each other and then they faced back toward us and two blue screens appeared on their bodies saying…

*Do you require assistance*

We then remembered the setup instructions and ran over to grab our cards from the table and then we headed back and held them up in front of their eyes, I had the right one and Vivio had the left, the gertsecomma's then performed what seemed to be some form of scanning procedure and then they went silent for a little while before the screens popped up again.

*ID registration confirmed, waiting for orders*

We really didn't have anything for them to do at the moment, so we decided to continue with what was said in the instruction manual and that was finishing the setup for the gertsecomma's. First of we got their charging stations installed in the only place they would fit, the garage, and we performed a quick charge test to make sure it was working correctly. Next we got them hooked up to the network for communication purposes and did a test with it as well.

We had managed to finish the tests just before lunch time came around and so we had the gertsecomma's set up the garden furniture whilst Vivio watched over them and I went inside and started to make lunch. My arms acted up a few times spilling ingredients but thankfully I managed to get them under control and before long I was back outside eating lunch with Vivio.

A few hours later and we decided to relax inside, but not before allowing the gertsecomma into the garage so they could recharge. It was then that a call came through, but I was cautious remembering what Nanoha-mama said but thankfully when I answered the call mama was on the other end of it.

The call didn't last very long and basically it consisted of mama telling us to head to the robotics laboratory in the industrial sector nearby her workplace and so when the call ended I told Vivio what we were going to do and so after a quick shower and getting dressed we were about to leave when Vivio asked me something…

"Nee-chan"

"Hmm"

"Could we use the Gertsecomma's to get there faster?"

"I don't know"

So we headed into the garage and asked the two of them to which they went ahead of us and what seemed to be cat ears with handles inside of them popped up as well as cushioned plate dropped from the back. The blue sign came back with an arrow pointing to where the plate was.

I then understood and hopped on where a belt attached itself securely around my waist and then Vivo did the same but she got lifted up a bit so that she could use the handles properly and once she was secured, I remotely locked the house, opened the garage door and the four of us made our way to the robotics lab.

 ***Nanoha***

We were currently waiting outside the lab for Maki and Vivio to arrive and I was starting to get quite worried seeing as this was the first time those two had gone out on their own together, thankfully we had given them warning alarms that when triggered will alert the two of us immediately. This still didn't help my worries any…

"Nanoha, don't worry they'll be fine" Fate said reassuringly whilst rubbing my shoulder

"I know…"

"Mama!" two voices said and when we turned to see were the voices had come from we were really surprised to see Maki and Vivio both riding on Gertsecomma's. The two of them slowly came to a halt in front of us and then dismounted before they ran over and hugged us.

"I guess the gertsecomma's were the packages that we were going to get today huh" I said getting two bobbing heads in return and i couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay you two we have some people that we want to introduce" I said pointing to the other group present

"The taller one is Uzal Delilah and the younger ones are Nene Nanakorobi and Clarion. Uzal is a professor in the realm of cyborg technology and Nene and Clarion are just that. They were originally human but due to certain circumstances they were changed into cyborgs, so please don't ask about their pasts unless they themselves want to tell you"

"Okay Mama we will" The two of them said together

The two of them then started to introduce themselves to the others but then things started to a take a turn.

"M-maki-san your a-arms " Nene said starting to freak out

 ***Maki***

When Nene-san said that I looked to my sides and saw that my arms were hanging limp and no matter what I tried they simply wouldn't move and so all I could do is sigh.

"Well It was going to happen eventually, but I'm surprised it happened this quickly" I said

"What happened this quickly" Clarion asked

"My arms are artificial and are controlled via a collar around my neck, they have been acting up lately and now… Vivio can you help me get these off please" I asked kneeling

"Okay" she said walking and started to take my arms off

"D-did you lose them in a-an accident" Nene stutters out

"Nene-san don't worry I wasn't in an accident. I wasn't born with any arms in the first place" I replied leaving her with a shocked expression

"It's alright I managed to adapt and live a semi-normal life until I got my first pair of arms. Thanks Vivio thanks for the help" I said standing back up

"You're welcome nee-chan" she said with a beaming smile on her face

"How much of the socket is intact Maki-kun" Uzal asked

"The arm sockets on both sides are fully formed, why do you ask?"

"Well how about I make you some new arms" she replied causing me to go wide-eyed in shock

"Why? We only just met and you're offering me a chance at having some new arms" I asked

"Well it's what my company does, well at least one of the divisions."

"I-I need to think about this" I said before walking off

I wandered around for quite sometime before I wound up at a bench that was overlooking the bay and so I took a seat and started think about what Uzal had said. The prospect of getting new arms was really enticing but at the same time it was really fast as well, I guess it was fate or something that my arm's decided to give up the ghost on the same day as being offered a new set.

After pondering for a few hours trying to make up my mind, I finally decided to go for it on the pretense of I may never get another chance like this again. But first things first I have to go and speak with my family about the matter at hand and so I made my way back to the main building and headed inside.

Clarion was waiting for me and so she led me to where my family was resting and so after a lengthy discussion between my family and Uzal-sensei I made my final decision and took her offer for a new set of arms. With that settled my operation will take place in a few days time after I have been given the all clear by Shamal-sensei.

Little did I know at the time that my arms weren't the only things that would be changing with my body.

-?-

I started to stir and slowly opened my eyes but I then immediately closed them as it looked like I was looking through static on a TV and so I slowly opened them again and kept them open until my vision became clear.

"Oh you're awake" A voice said causing me to turn my head

"Uzal-sensei…" I said weakly

"Take it easy, you've been asleep for sometime" she said to which I complied

"I'm going to check on a few things whilst you wake up properly okay" I nodded to this and she left the room. I stayed still for a couple of minutes before I started to try and get up into a sitting position and the first thing I noticed is that I could feel the blanket that was covering me.

I was actually shocked and so I moved the blanket towards my eyes and saw something that made me start crying. I had arms, proper arms! And I could feel for the very first time. My crying went into full throttle at this point and I couldn't stop but I was extremely happy.

"Well somebody found out quick" Uzal-sensei said smiling before handing me some tissues to which I readily accepted and started to wipe away my tears after which I managed to pull myself in a sitting position and I then accepted a glass of water. It was then that I noticed that Uzal-sensei had a weird look on her face.

"Uzal-sensei….."

"Listen Maki-kun… your arms weren't the only thing we did to your body" she said which left me shocked and scared.

She then went on to explain that during my arm fitting process it had to be halted as Shamal sensei had noticed something wrong with my recent brain scan. It seems that there was something affecting my brain functions starting with my visual cortex and it was slowly working its way backwards as well as affecting the links connecting to my eyes.

A lot of research was then carried out but the cause couldn't be found and the condition was slowly getting worse as each day passed. But eventually a decision had to made and once my family were told, they were distraught at the news, they immediately gave permission for Uzal-sensei's solution and that was to cyberize my brain and replace my eyes with cybernetic ones seeing as they were starting to get affected, luckily the rest of my body would stay fleshy.

So here we are after a month and a half of work, I'm finally awake which meant everything went successfully. I thanked Uzal-sensei for saving my life and I burst out crying again taking a while afterward to calm down. Uzal then said I'll have the rest of the day in order to relax before testing would start tomorrow to make sure everything was okay.

She then handed me some cover type things and I tilted my head as I became confused at what they were for. Uzal giggled at my confusion and explained that they were for covering the connection ports that were on my neck to prevent water getting in. She then started to leave before pointing out where the bathroom was as well as some fresh clothes for me.

After she left I got out of bed struggling a little before getting stable. I took Uzal's advice and decided to take a bath and so I undressed, slapped on the cover and well took a bath. After that I got dressed when suddenly it dawned on me. I have no freaking idea where I am and Uzal-sensei never left any directions for me to follow either.

So I decided to just go for it and go looking around to try and figure out where I was, but when I left my room my eyes went wide eyed in shock at the size of the hallways but I quickly calmed down before I started walking. I even took note of the decor reminding me of the shrines back home on earth.

It was then as I was wondering around that I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms as I passed through the hallways and so thinking someone was there I opened the door but boy I wasn't expecting a lifeless person wearing a brightly coloured kimono lying on top of gertsecomma. I was nearly about to freak out but then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a cable lying on the ground.

I picked it up and gave it a once over before I realised that it was the same type of cable that Uzal-sensei pulled out from the back of my neck. So I plugged it in and I immediately saw the same lifeless person floating in the air going bonkers over some screens that were floating around her.

"Ummm…..Hello" I said timidly

"What do you want Uzal's pet!" She screamed causing me to hide behind one of the screens

"Ah. You're Nanoha's kid ain't ya" she said to which I nodded timidly

"Don't worry I won't bite" she said floating over to me

"I'm Takumi Korobase, what's your name"

"M-maki" I replied coming out from behind the screen

"Well Maki-chan it's nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand to which I shook happily.

Over the next couple of hours I started to get along with Takumi-chan especially when it came to pulling pranks, but as the hours went by the hungrier I got and pretty soon….

* **GROWL***

My stomach started brewing up a storm which caused me to go red in embarrassment and Takumi-chan to burst out in laughter.

"I guess it's time for lunch huh" she said calming herself down.

After that we disconnected from cyberspace and then Takumi-chan started leading me around her home seeing as I stated that I had no Idea where I was going and so she offered to take me on a quick tour while cursing Uzal for not doing this in the first place.

"...And Finally we have the kitchen" she said opening the door

"Wow…" I said seeing as the room was massive and there were gertsecomma's preparing food and so I went and sat down at the counter whilst Takumi poured some drinks but what confused me was there were four glasses instead of two but I soon got my answer as I heard the door open…

"Maki-san! You're awake!" A voice said before I felt a weight on my back

"Yeah.. Nene-san I'm awake. Could you let go you're hurting me" I said to which she immediately got off and apologized. I did manage to calm her down though and afterwards she took a seat next to Clarion before we started to eat lunch.

We spent the rest of the day after lunch mainly relaxing and I decided to get some help from the the three of them in order to get used to using cyberspace properly. I did contact Vivio and the others through my gertsecomma to let them know I was alright and I would be able to see them soon.

Seeing as it was getting late, dinner was served promptly and we all stuffed our bellies and we joked with one another saying that we could be mistaken for gertscomma's. Laughter filled the room and we then went into the living room to watch some TV before we headed for bed.

Nene-chan dragged me off to her room saying that she wanted to get to know me better and Clarion seemed interested as well and so after we got changed we started talking for a little bit before the yawning set in and with the lights turned off the three of us fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. R&R?

It had been a week full of extensive testing for me, with tests ranging from balance to physical strength. All in all even if I didn't like some of the them I knew they had to be done otherwise I would not be able to be cleared by Shamal-sensei.

On the plus side I wasn't alone as during the final days of the tests Nene and Clarion came into the same hospital where I was in order to take care of their own scheduled maintenance. They did introduce me to a thing, a five legged goat lion to be precise, named BUER. Apparently he was the main controller for a large boring robot that Uzal-sensei's company owned and it was Clarion's job to watch over him, even if he did annoy her a bit.

Today was the last day and I got a surprise in the form of my family coming to meet us at the hospital and boy it was a good time, Vivio wouldn't leave my side and fate-mama and nanoha-mama could only smile at the scene. Nene and Clarion then came out having finished their maintenance.

I was then called into Shamal-sensei's office and I was given the all clear which made me go hyper with excitement and so I immediately ran out and told everyone the good news. I also told them that I need to take some time to relax from all the strenuous tests that I had to do. Everyone understood that very well and so we left the hospital with me, vivio, nene and clarion riding on the gertsecomma's and nanoha-mama and fate-mama were flying above following behind us.

This didn't last long however and pretty soon the two of them had split off from us citing a reason that they had to go and meet up with Takumi-chan somewhere to discuss some matters, which left us four alone in the house, if you don't count the gertsecomma's of course.

We arrived shortly before lunch time and because of final part of the test that were carried out earlier all of our stomachs were brewing up a storm and of course the lion had something to say about it and so instead of Clarion doing something this time, I put him in a small dark room with a auto laser turret firing at him. To which she gave me a thumbs up.

Lunch came and went and we were all now sat in the living room relaxing doing various things, Vivio was playing games with Clarion on the tv, Nene was reading a book and I was looking through the IA to see what my progress was like, seeing as Maya was still away and was going to be picked up by mama on her way back home. It was then Nene asked me something that would cause the rest of the day to become rather interesting.

 ***Nene***

That book Maki-san has really intrigues me, I saw it with her before the operation and now she has it back again, My curiosity has got the better of me sometimes but I was too afraid to ask her about it, what if it was something personal. Anyways I finally decided to ask….

"Maki-san…"

"Hmmm?"

"That book of yours…"

"Ah the infinite armoury"

"That's its name?"

"Yep… Hey Vivio, Clarion can you come over here for a few minutes I don't want to explain this twice" she said and they came over and say on the couch next to me.

Maki-san then went on to give a rather lengthy explanation on the infinite armoury and its abilities and to say I was shocked was an understatement. Maki-san had that much firepower at her fingertips it could only be described as terrifying. But she did reassure us that it was locked into stages and she couldn't summon more than she could currently handle.

Maki-san wanted to show us what she had in her repertoire but she seemed to be having difficulties and was getting quite frustrated and so she left the room for a little bit in order to calm down. She then came back a few minutes later before she stood in front of us and bowed….

 ***Maki***

"I'm so sorry"

"Maki-san it's okay"

"But…"

"We can see a blue screen coming out of your book" Clarion said pointing at my side and so I looked where she was pointing and saw exactly what she had described.

"Wha…"

After that realisation I went I did exactly what I said I'd do and so I showed them the weaponry that I currently had access to, it wasn't much mind you due to the fact i'd not trained in nearly two months. But what was there to show was enough to keep everyone happy and entertained.

"Maki-san"

"Yes Clarion"

"What is that blinking blue button on the right side of the screen?" She asked to which I looked at it

"It says other"

"Other? Other what?" Vivio asked

"Well let's see shall we" I said pressing the button and when we saw the only two items in there all of our eyes went wide eyed in shock.

I Immediately sent a message to Nanoha-mama as quickly as I could.

 ***Fate***

"Well that's finished with, now all we have to do is tell the children" I said

"Yeah… but that message Maki sent worries me" Nanoha said

"We're almost there yeah. Dont worry"

"Thanks Takumi"

It was another few minutes before the five of us arrived back at the house and the four children were standing outside and we saw that Maki and Vivio were huddled together scared out of their wits with Nene and Clarion trying to them calm down. I ran over and cuddled them along with Nanoha.

We then all went back inside and asked the group what had happened that caused Maki and Vivio to become as spooked as they were. We became shocked and then realised that this would be a problem for Takumi and Uzal because they couldn't understand why Maki had access to BUER's main body and so we explained everything about Maya and the infinite armoury to them.

"Maki, can you do anything with the book?" I asked to which I got a shaken head in response

"Sorry Fate-mama the book is partially locked down and it's telling me I have to use BUER. *sniffle* Before normal functionality is restored"

"Don't worry Maki we'll take care of this tomorrow. For know lets all get settled down before we turn in for the night Vivio why don't you take your sister for a nice long bath okay" nanoha said to which Vivio started leading Maki out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent mainly relaxing and planning on where to perform the test for tomorrow. Thankfully due to the efforts of Vivio, Nene and Clarion. The three of them managed to cheer up Maki and get her back to normal again.

Dinner was quickly held afterwards and soon the children started to fall asleep and so Nene and Clarion helped the two of them to bed before they went off to the realm of dreams themselves. We stayed up a bit longer discussing what would be happening tomorrow before we too went to bed.

 ***Maki***

I woke up in my sister's embrace and all I could do was smile at what she was doing. I then rubbed her hair gently before quietly replacing myself with a pillow for her to cuddle and then I went to have a nice morning shower.

After that I went back into the room and woke up Vivio and once she had done her morning routine, the two of us headed into the kitchen where it seemed to be that everyone else had already arrived. Whilst we were eating Nanoha-mama said that the testing would be taken care of in the afternoon and so the morning would be used to make sure I was completely relaxed and was in a stable state of mind. She also said she had an announcement to make as well later in the day.

The morning passed by pretty peacefully and so did lunch but now it was crunch time and so the lot of us headed to where Takumi said the test would take place and that place was a large underground room that made me feel like an ant.

Me, Nene, Vivio and Clarion where on the floor and Takumi and the rest were on an observation platform near the entrance to the room. I was starting to panic a little as I moved to one end of the room but Vivio was holding my hand tightly in order to calm me down and so a few minutes later and everything was ready…

"Okay Maki proceed with the test please" Takumi said over the tannoy to which I waved to a camera drone before telling Vivio to join the others and with a deep breath I pressed the button for BUER and I was surrounded by a bright light.

Shortly after I opened my eyes and saw a screen in front of me showing my surroundings at a much higher elevation then when I was at ground level.

"Nee-chan" Vivio asked

"I'm okay" I replied getting used to the echo my voice made

"Okay Maki, to start off why not try and move the the area designated by the beacons Nene and Clarion put down"

"Okay Takumi" I replied before trying to figure out how to move.

 ***Takumi***

Watching Maki start to move was pretty shaky at first but she slowly got the hang of it but now that I'm watching her more closely she seems to be getting slower and slower and it was starting to annoy me a bit.

"Oi, Maki get a move on already we don't have all day yeah"

"Quit it! I'm trying to choose the best path possible without tipping over and cause myself some serious harm because the floor is… wait a minute you made the floor uneven didn't you Takumi!" she yelled back

"Well it wouldn't be a test now would it" I yelled

 ***Maki***

Damn that Takumi… But she has a valid point but man this sucks, I really am starting to question why Uzal-sensei designed BUER with big bulky legs. It may suit her situation but right now the legs are nothing but trouble.

' _Man I wish I could use a rail system like the boring machines back home use.. Or even better using those giant tracks on a dragline like they have in the coal mines…'_

 ***BEEP***

A noise knocked me out of my thoughts and so I turned to see my book hovering open nearby with a blue screen displayed above it. So I brought the book closer and well my eyes went wide in shock at what was displayed…

 **{You have met the requirements for customise mode. Would you like a tutorial for said mode Y/N}**

I was ecstatic with what I just read and so I kept moving at a slow and steady pace, much to Takumi's chagrin, whilst I learned how to use the mode. Once I was satisfied with my progress I came to a halt.

"Nee-chan.. What are you doing?" Vivio asked

"What am I doing…. THIS!" I yelled before I was surrounded by bright light once more.

 ***Takumi***

The bright light certainly caught all of us off guard as we all had to shield our eyes but thankfully the light had started to dissipate as quickly as it appeared.

"Ha, take that Takumi!" Maki said triumphantly

This ticked me off a little bit and so I was about to retort but my mouth simply hung wide open and when I looked at the others they were in the exact same state. I turned my eyes back to look at Maki's BUER again and the main ball, so to speak , remained mainly untouched but down below is where things really changed.

The outer ring where the legs were was still in one piece but where the legs were supposed to be… in their places were six very large caterpillar tracks placed in specific locations and they were connected to the outer ring by what seemed to be very large suspension springs, 2 per track.

"Maki, what on earth have you done" nanoha asked the question that was all on our minds

"I unlocked a new mode for the infinite armoury" she replied was starting to move again, much faster than she was before I might add.

Maki went on to explain about the customize mode that she had very recently unlocked and her information was further reinforced by Maya. The explanation didn't last very long as by the time the two of them were finished, Maki was already in the designated area waiting for the last part of the test to begin.

"Okay Maki-kun all you have to do now is fire at the wall in front of you and then the test is over alright" Uzal said

"Got it" Maki replied

She got into position, took aim and then fired at the blank wall, I was thankful to Maki for this as I wanted to expand down here anyways, not that she needed to know that. After the cool down phase the test was complete, she put away the main body back in her book and then when came back up here with the others in tow.

Seeing as it was getting close to dinner and Maki looked pretty tired out because of the test, Uzal suggested that she goes and have a nice long bath whilst dinner is being prepared. Off she went followed by the three others and so whilst they went and took care of that the four of us went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

 ***Maki***

The bath certainly was a welcomed sight and I pretty much melted in the warmth, I also think that Vivio had to give me a shunt quite a few times in order to prevent me from falling asleep. Once we were finished and got changed into our nightwear the four of us made our way to the kitchen speaking to each other about various things.

Curiously enough Nene wanted to try BUER because she wanted to know what it felt like, I thought about it and well as long as we get permission I would be okay with her having a go. Hearing this made Nene very happy causing the rest of us to giggle as we arrived in the kitchen and we took our seats before dinner was served. It was then that I remembered something from earlier in the day….

"Nanoha-mama…"

"Hmmm?"

"You said you had something to say at dinner"

"Ah thank you for reminding me. Maki, Vivio do you like being here?" Mama asked

"Yes I do, this place has a really calming air to it and I like how it reminds me of home" I replied with Vivio grabbing my hand and nodding her head in agreement, before looking at the adults to see them having bright smiles on their faces

"Well that's good… because as of tomorrow this is your new home"

….

….

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two of us screamed

"That's great, we'll all be one big happy family!" Nene said hugging the two of us.

Hearing that from nanoha-mama was one of the the biggest surprises and one of the best ones that I have had in a good while. Dinner was full of laughter and cheer and we all pretty much stuffed our faces until we couldn't move. Until Takumi told the gercomas, their nicknames came from Nene, to move us into the living room so that we could relax.

After watching some TV it was time for bed, but I had literally zero energy left after the day's events and so I decided to pull a Takumi and asked my gercoma to help me to my room and so it picked me up, with Takumi giggling at my antics, and proceeded to leave the room but not before I had gained a following with the three of them stating they wanted to sleep together, which I was okay with. Plus Vivio actually copied me (gercoma) which made me giggle.

We all climbed into my bed before chatting about various things and slowly but surely with each drifted off into the land of sleep with me being the last one to drift into the realm of dreams happy in the fact that I will remember this day for the rest of of my life.


	5. The second big move

It has been two months since the BUER test and life has been going well. After we moved into Takumi's home, which took a few days, we started getting settled down for good seeing as Nanoha-mama said we weren't going to be moving again for a very long time.

It was a few days later that Nene introduced me to online school lessons and both Mama's jumped on the prospect and got me and vivio signed up seeing as I haven't been in a school related setting for a good while, It was at elementary school level though due to our age and so we got started and really came to enjoy the online lessons. The three of us (me, Vivio, Nene) even had study sessions together, although it was Nene helping us most of the time.

We also went on a lot of shopping trips, mainly to gather basic supplies like toiletries and clothes. Also sometimes we would eat out in groups or together as a whole and we had fun and the laughs were loud and proud. Of course I couldn't help but pull some pranks together with Takumi both with her and against her. Especially that one time with the volcano sauce.

Nene also got her turn in BUER which was a surprise to all of us seeing as I didn't really know if I could keep something as big as BUER out whilst someone else was in the driver's seat. We did find out something peculiar though, the original BUER's eye was red and purple but Nene's was pure red and when we looked back at the footage of my test my eye was teal. This confused us for a little while until we realised that the colour changed depending on the user.

That was last week and as for today we were all resting outside in the shade next to the pool with Takumi, she had drawn the short straw, watching over us. Seeing as It was starting to get a wee bit too hot for me and it was getting close to lunchtime, me and Takumi headed inside and started work on some lunch….

*DING**DONG*

"I'll get it" Takumi said zooming off on her gercoma whilst I started on the sandwiches

"Maki can you come to the front door please, its a package for you"

"I'll be there in a minute" I replied before washing my hands and then I zoomed off to the front were a person wearing what seemed to be overalls was waiting.

"Ms. Takamachi" she said

"Yes that's me"

"Please sign and stamp here and we'll get started ma'am" she replied handover a document to which i did what she said and I then handed it back to her.

"Thank you. Okay ladies let's get started" She said.

It was then that a large groups of trucks appeared but each on dropped off a large shipping container and then left. In total 6 containers were left in Takumi's front yard. Both of us could only go wide-eyed and wonder what the hell was going on, It was then the foreman came back over and gave me a folder before she hopped into one of the trucks and then the convoy left. Takumi then proceeded to freak out over what just happened whilst I went back inside to explain the situation to the others whilst I went over the paperwork I was given and what I saw was shocking to say the least.

All of the documents contained the details on what happened to my families' stuff from their wills and it seemed that I was given everything from my father's and mother's sides seeing as they specifically said I was to inherit everything in case of their passing. The dam burst as I started crying again, thankfully everyone took care of me and pretty soon after cleaning myself up I started to relax before explaining once more about the documents I received to everyone seeing as Takumi joined us at this point.

I explained that my father and mother co-owned a large arcade in the local town and I was set to inherit it when I was old enough. But sadly as we all know…. Anyway it seems a company here in midchilda that Nanoha-mama had contacted in order to help with my parents will's decided to sell off the building, taking a bit if the money for themselves and the rest went to me. As for everything inside it's walls.. Well all of it was currently sitting outside in the six large containers, more like 5 with the small one containing stuff from my previous house.

"So basically we have a 4 storey building's worth of arcade goodness sitting out in my front lawn right now" Takumi said with stars in her eyes

"Y-yeah" I said sweat dropping

"Nee-chan/Maki can we play please" Vivio and nene said giving me puppy dog eyes

"E-ehhhhh… I don't think we have a room big enough"

"Then I'll make some room" Takumi said before rushing out of the room with a bunch of gercoma in tow and pretty soon the whirring of tools could be heard causing us to sweatdrop.

Nene and Vivio went back to their squeals of glee and I looked over at clarion and she gave me an understanding nod and both of us left the two of them to their madness and left for the library to get some peace and quiet. But it wasn't long after that that some gercoma's came in the room and dragged me and clarion off before we were dumped into a wide open room.

"Well what do you think" Takumi said as I started to look around the room in awe I mean the place was certainly big enough to house everything

"And even better, this is directly connected to your's and Vivio's room Maki" she said pointing out a door toward the far left of the room.

"Why our room?" Vivio asked

"Convenience" Takumi bluntly replied to which we sweatdropped

"Okay enough gawking around the room. Let's get those games in here!" she continued to speak

"YEAH!" Everyone baring me and Clarion cheered.

The hours went by pretty quickly after that and by the time 6:00pm rolled around and slowly but surely we had managed to move almost all of the arcade machines into the room and we were in the process of setting up the last few, mainly setting them to free play mode seeing as there wasn't yen on midchilda.

"Okay that's the last one" I said closing the access hatch before plugging in the power cord

"Come on hurry up" Takumi whined to which everyone giggled at her antics

"Okay, okay Takumi don't get your cyber panties in a wad" I said before heading over the main board.

Switch after switch was then pulled and slowly the room came to life as all of the arcade machine came on one by one and what a sight it was, it kinda reminded of the christmas lights being turned on in the city centre back on earth. It was then I noticed the group getting ancy.

"Alright, calm down there is only one step left. Clarion can you help me please?" I asked to which she complied leaving a pouty trio behind. All that was left was to set up the admin server and computer system that manages all of the arcade machines, the newer ones, when it came to maintenance and system updating.

"Okay you can use the older machines on the left side of the room, the newer ones are receiving updates" I said as I was pressing some keys and to be honest I was extremely surprised that I could receive updates from earth. I made a mental note to pursue the matter later.

As I looked up from the screen all I could do was smile seeing the others playing on the old machines, they even managed to get Clarion in on the fun and they were all having a good old time and seeing this brung a tear to my eye.

' _Father mother. Can you see this, even on other worlds your hard work is being enjoyed by people of all ages'_ I thought to myself before going back to managing the updates.

"We're home, where is everyone?" A voice asked to which seeing as Takumi was indisposed at the moment I asked my gercoma to go and bring them here to which it beeped before speeding off, only to come back moments later with both Mama's with Uzal in tow…. Plus all of our friends too.

"Wow… this is so cool" Subaru said with starry eyes as she started to look around.

"What's all this then?" Uncle Yuuno asked

"Maki… is this" Nanoha-mama started to say

"Yes… from the arcade my family used to run. All of it arrived this morning" I replied getting a smile from her in return

 ***Beep***

The computer made a sound which got my attention and so whilst everyone started playing on the older machines, I went back to the main controller and saw that the updates were fully downloaded and were waiting for installation to which i readily hit the install button and I looked up from the screen and watched as the machines rebooted one by one and got updated. It was roughly 5 minutes later before the computer beeped at me again telling me that the updates were finished and so I started to speak….

"Okay everyone.." they all looked over at me before i continued to speak "all machines on the right side of the hall are now available to play"

I soon as I had finished speaking the group went over to the other side of the room with the grace of a herd of stampeding elephants and the chiming of the various games could be heard. I looked over to Clarion and told her to go and join them whilst I monitored everything to make sure nothing went wrong. She was hesitant at first but she was eventually dragged of by nene and pretty soon she got into the swing of things and started playing the games too.

 ***General***

The hours flew by after that and pretty soon almost all of the machines have been played by everyone. The gameplay had gotten so fierce that Maki decided to do what her father did whenever this type of situation arose back home on earth and that was to hold a full blown tournament, but that would have to wait seeing as it was time for dinner.

Once everyone had stuffed their faces it was straight back to the game corner as it had been called by Nene and pretty soon everything had been set up and the tournament was underway. It lasted quite a while as a multitude of games were played and pretty soon it was getting close to 1am.

Maki and Vivio had gone to sleep a good while ago seeing as they were still only children and were now happily tucked up in bed, thankfully Takumi had soundproofed the game room so that their sleep wouldn't be disturbed.

This had led Clarion to be in charge of the tournament system on the main computer and whilst she was happy to do it, she really didn't like the clicky keyboard that she was using. Clarion wanted to change the keyboard but she didn't want to upset Maki and so she just went along with it.

The tournament finally came to its end when the last punch was thrown and K.O rang out from the arcade cabinet and the winner was Teana. The celebrations went on for a little while but seeing as there was no prize for winning the event … well Uzal just gave her a ticket to her favourite candy shop instead.

One by one the others had started to leave and after the last one left, the four ladies of the house, Clarion and Nene had gone to bed earlier on, settled down in the living room discussing the day's events over a nice cup of tea and afterwards they all left for their respective rooms and pretty soon silence had fallen in the korobase household.


End file.
